


Comfortable?

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crash Landings, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sharing Clothes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sharing a blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe have to share a cave after a ship crash.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Comfortable?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Huddle For Warmth
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Their ship was ruined. Crashed. BB-8 had just been fixed while Poe was gathering stuff for the fire; he could tell Ben was exhausted. And miserable. Couldn’t forget miserable.   
  
“Yeah, I’m sorry, Ben,” Poe said. Even trying to get a fire going in the cave — they didn’t really have much sticks, if Poe was to be perfectly honest. “I’m sorry we’re stuck out there.”  
  
“Not your fault,” Ben said. “If anything,” and here he offered Poe a smile he was clearly hoping was a reassuring one, “It was that damn storm’s. And my piloting skills.”  
  
“I was the co-pilot. And besides, I’m supposed to look out for you. Partners, remember?”  
  
Ben smiled faintly. “It’s funny,” he said, “Sometimes I think I’m supposed to look out for you. Protect you, no matter what.”  
  
“Guess you do. You’re the Jedi, after all.”  
  
“Yeah.” Ben shivered then; it was clear that he was still freezing. Of course they had to land on a planet in the midst of a heavy rainstorm. Poe wondered why couldn’t they have crash-landed on a nice beach...but he supposed they couldn’t afford to be that lucky.   
  
“Here, take mine,” Poe said, taking out one of his jackets.   
  
“Are you sure?” Ben said.   
  
“Sure as anything. I mean...you’re cold, Ben. I’m not going to let you freeze to death.”  
  
Ben took his jacket. He looked doubtfully up at Poe, and Poe shrugged. “I have a lot of jackets. Don’t worry.”  
  
At least Ben didn’t seem to be shivering much, although stars willing, that jacket was too small on him. It was adorable — and Poe wouldn’t deny that it made his heart skip a beat seeing Ben wearing his clothes. _Kriff, he looks good._  
  
Ben raised an eyebrow. “You’re staring, Poe. See anything you like?”  
  
“You look like a flyboy in that jacket,” Poe said lightly.   
  
Ben smiled. “Do I? I guess I do.” Then, “Do you have a sleeping bag we can use?”  
  
There was no sleeping bag, but there was a blanket left behind in the cave. Poe wondered if someone else had been there before them; hopefully, they hadn’t met an unfortunate end.   
  
Ben snuggled under the blanket with Poe. “This is nice,” he murmured. “Nice and cozy.”  
  
“We’re gonna be here for a while,” Poe said. “Next morning, we’ll contact the Republic, but right now? We might as well get comfortable.”  
  
“Yeah.” Ben’s eyes were fluttering closed. Poe was struck by Ben’s eerie beauty, the contrast of dark lashes with snowy, mole-dotted skin. “Comfortable...”


End file.
